It is essential during yarn winding that a uniform package build be formed by the yarn convolutions that are formed on a rotating pirn or cylindrical bobbin as a yarn is fed to the package by a yarn traverse mechanism. Improper yarn winding on a package will cause improper tension in subsequent operations which may not become evident until the yarn is either knitted or woven into a fabric and the fabric dyed.
It is conventional to employ a paper cylindrical tube that is cradled between a pair of projecting arms from the machine frame. Rotatable flanges mounted in a bearing cooperatively and releaseably support the paper or cardboard tube as yarn is being wound thereon. Presently, plastic stub shafts having an eccentrically position retaining stud secures a bearing member in the arm of the supporting cradle with the other end of the shaft being supported in a bearing housing. During bearing alignment to maintain the package in proper orientation, the plastic shaft may be readily withdrawn from the bearing support thereby reducing the effectiveness of the flange retaining head supported in the rotatable bearing member to which the shaft is removably inserted.
It is an object of this invention to provide a yarn package supporting bearing member having a stub shaft with an aligning eccentric portion that is angularly displaceable relative to and not releaseably connected to a bearing head that will cooperatively and releaseably support a yarn package supporting flange.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an all metal yarn package supporting bearing member that is not readily separable and in which the bearing member is tiltable relative to the supporting shaft which is irremoveably connected for rotation and alignment.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a yarn package support bearing member that may be used repeatedly and adjusted readily without separation the individual components.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a yarn package support bearing member that will out last presently available plastic members and one in which the individual elements require minimum librication over extended periods of use.
Other objectives and advantages of this novel yarn package support bearing member will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing and the appended claims which are not intended to be limited to the illustrated and described preferred embodiment.